Be Somebody
by Stephaniesaidwhat
Summary: Smiling, she let out a ‘Ha.’ in victory. “Snyder: 1, Simms: 0!” Tyler/OC.


**Author: StephanieSaidWhat**

**Full Summary: "Who even knew you existed?" He asked making her chuckle. "I like to keep my existence on the down low." She explained looking at him with a small smirk, mirroring his own. "You would too, if you were related her." He suppressed the urge to shutter at her comment and laughed. "Okay, now you've got me. I agree." Smiling, she let out a 'Ha.' in victory. "Snyder: 1, Simms: 0!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Covenant. The shear pleasure of watching it is enough. xD**

**Chapter Song: Weightless - All Time Low**

* * *

Her converses squeaked against the polished floor and clashed with the pristine uniform she wore. The messenger bag she dragged behind her had various pins and patches adorning the front of it. Curly red hair was parted in messy pigtails with a fringe over her right eye, hiding the gray eyes she inherited from her father. Her name was Autumn-Ray Clarisse Snyder, sophomore and little sister to popular senior, Kira Gene Snyder.

Humming the chorus to All Time Low's Weightless, Autumn made her way to third period. Gym or ballet, though somewhere in her journey to the Ballet Room Autumn's humming turned into singing and doing air guitar, horribly, in the middle of the hallway right in front of the school's Swim Arena.

"But, I'm stuck in this fucking rut,

Waiting on a secondhand pick me up.

And I'm over getting older!

If I could just find the time,

Then I would never let another day go by.

I'm over getting old!

Maybe it's not my weekend,

But…" Autumn was broken from her mini concert in the hall by two boys grinning goofily. Her cheeks flushed with color and she looked up at them with a timid smile.

"Ta' da?" She asked weakly. They walked closer and she immediately recognized them as Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms from Spencer's famous Sons of Ipswich. Autumn had seen them around and had to constantly listen to her sister and her friend's talk about the four gorgeous boys. She now found herself disagreeing due to the embarrassing moment playing out around her, they were more intimidating then anything. They stopped when they were right in front of her, towering over her pathetic four feet and ten inches. Autumn's confidence fell dramatically as she stared into eyes of crystal blue. "Can I help you?" She asked squeaking towards the end. The blond, Garwin, started first. Autumn noted that when he smirked even his eyes did.

"That was a pretty spectacular show. Don't you agree Tyler?" He stated nudging the boy next to him. Tyler broke his gaze and gave Autumn a sympathetic smile.

"Reid, leave her alone." Tyler's voice was pinched tightly as if he was in pain, or something close to it. Autumn wondered if she smelt or anything but found herself to scared to even try to figure out. "Sorry about laughing at you…." He trailed off not knowing the young girls name. Autumn tugged herself out of her sub-conscious musing to reply to him.

"Autumn Snyder." She said quickly looking away from the two and down at her scuffed converses.

"Autumn. Again, Sorry about laughing at you. We just couldn't help it." He finished pathetically feeling as if he was making the situation worse. Autumn shook her head and laughed softly feeling some of her confidence come back.

"No problem." She said shaking her head before looking up at them. "As the song says. I wanna be laughed at and laughed with just because. It's cool." Smiling, tugged up her bag and settled the strap on her left shoulder. "Bye." Though before she could turn and leave Reid spoke.

"Snyder?" Turning to Tyler, Reid said it again. "Are you related to Kira?" He asked her trying to fit pieces together. She had the same last name, and from the looks of it curly red hair. Autumn's smiled faded off at the question, she didn't want to be known as Kira's little sister so she kept it quiet. Thinking to herself, Autumn figured if she said 'yes' everyone would know and treat her differently to get to her sister and she frowned.

"Nope. I don't think someone like Kira Snyder would have an eccentric little sister like me. Sorry to disappoint. Bye!" Her words came out rushed and by the time both boys dissected the sentence Autumn was down the hall slipping into her class. She left both boys confused standing in the hallway.

After handing the teacher her excuse, she walked into the locker room to change and checking to see if she smelt. She didn't, well not bad, at least in her opinion. Autumn still smelt like the rose perfume her mother had bought her a couple weeks ago. Slipping into her tan tights and black leotard she laced up her black ballet shoes. A few moments later Autumn walked out of the locker room with her red hair in a neat bun and met up with her friend, Dillon, to stretch.

"I saw your lover boy." Autumn said casually as she reached for her toes. Dillon's green eyes stared at her excitedly.

"I was humming a song and must've lost control and started singing it out loud in the hallway and him and Tyler Simms saw me." She explained embarrass blush running across her face. Dillon laughed.

"For real?" She asked switching stretching positions. Autumn nodded. "Were you doing air guitar again?" Dillon asked laughing softly. Autumn nodded.

"My air guitar is boss!" She huffed childishly.

"No it's not. You look like you're having a seizure." Dillon choked out between laughs. Autumn reached over and smacked her friend playfully.

"Take it back!" Dillon declined and the two spent the rest of class discussing Autumn's lack of air guitar skills, and Dillon's minor major obsession with Reid Garwin.

* * *

**A/N: This is my new story, because my other two were lost. Someone hacked my old account, Stephahhnieww. Fear of Flying was being rewritten, and Ignorance was on my brother's laptop. I hate the person who hacked into my profile. Couldn't they have picked someone more popular? Forget that. But in other news. This is my new story. Anyways, dears please review.**


End file.
